Reinstatement
by Gibson
Summary: James Bond son, gets back in the groove, after his fathers death


Reinstatement  
  
A Part of the JJ Bond Series  
  
By: Austin Stone  
  
" See ya latter J," a young man said after dropping off his friend dressed in a tuxedo, in front of his deceased grandmothers Victorian style home.  
  
"Aiight man take it easy," the well-dressed young man said as his friend sped off screeching his tires.  
  
The young man let out a sigh and pulled out his keys as he strolled up to the front door. He opened the door, turned on a lamp and took off his jacket and threw it over a reclining chair in his TV room. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button as he went into the kitchen for a drink. He had some water then grabbed his jacket and headed upstairs. He hung his jacket up and then headed toward his stereo and put on his headphones, turned on his TV and his stereo and said, " Hello M got your memo, what's the problem."  
  
" Ah, James surprised to hear from you so early," a British woman said on the television screen.  
  
" Please JJ, not James," he replied.  
  
" I'm sorry JJ I know that's a week spot, that's kind of the reason I called you in the first place."  
  
" Look M, I don't need your sympathy because you feel bad a bout my fathers death."  
  
" That's not what I'm talking about. Yes your father was a great 00 agent and a good man and I hated to hear that news of his death, but JJ I suggest that you stop being selfish and listen to what I have to say," M retorted.  
  
" Ok, I'm all ears, what is it," JJ apologized.  
  
" I have a mission for you JJ, the same man your father was trying to catch is up to something again and us here at MI6 don't know what it is, and we would like you to find out."  
  
" M, I appreciate you having me in mind for this, but I got out of that business along time ago because I don't like all the killing involved with being a 00 agent." "How can you be related to James Bond, your father would have taken this just for revenge."  
  
"M, that's just the thing I'm not my father, we are two different people, he enjoyed the killing, I hate it. He slept with every woman he came in contact with, and well, I just don't. So M the answer is still no, good night and sleep tight," JJ said as he turned off the TV and took off his headphones. Just as JJ was changing, the phone rang. " Hello," JJ said  
  
" Hey you, cutie,"  
  
" Hey Haley, what are you doing."  
  
" Nothing much, did you have fun tonight at that thing you were going to," Haley asked.  
  
" Yeah it was alright,' JJ said, 'I'm pretty tired so I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow babe."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
Beep, beep beep, JJ's alarm went off as he hit the snooze button. He sighs and turns over and sees a bus ticket lying on a pile of clean laundry with a note. The note reads "Hope you slept well JJ because I reset your alarm, so you would get up early. This bus ticket is for a trip across town to the federal building. Get dressed JJ there is a new suit laying on your chair."  
  
JJ sighs another time and gets out of bed to go get dressed. JJ gets out of the house and heads towards the bus stop. He boards the bus and heads to the back for a seat.  
  
"Hey look at the secret agent, what kind of kid dresses like that to go to school," a punk kid said as JJ walked by him on his way to the back.  
  
The bus was going for a while when it came to it's next stop in front of a little flower shop. A girl comes out of the shop with a backpack to get on the bus. When she gets on she starts to look for a seat when that punk kid grabs her and starts harassing her.  
  
"You can sit here right on my lap."  
  
"Get off me Jake."  
  
Just then a pen hits the back the guys head. He pushes the girl away and stands up with an angered look on his face and said, "Who threw that."  
  
" I did," JJ said sternly.  
  
"Oh preppy boy huh, you're gonna get it now."  
  
So they begin walking to towards each other, and when they get closer, JJ pulls his gun out and points it at the kid. The kid puts his hands up and sits down right away. As JJ heads over to where the girl was lying, and then puts his hand out and helps her up. They both get up and head back to JJ's seat.  
  
"Thanks, I hate that guy."  
  
"Does he always do this?"  
  
"Yeah most of the time, but sooner or later the bus driver gets mad and stops him."  
  
"Well here we are chatting and I don't even know your name," JJ said.  
  
"Oh, pardon me I'm Marisa, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm JJ, likewise."  
  
"Well you're awful dressed up to be going to our school," Marisa said.  
  
"Oh, this? I'm not going to school, I'm going for a reinstatement."  
  
"What did you get kicked out or something?" Marisa questioned.  
  
"No, no, I dropped out for a family problem that was going on, but I'll be a senior this year so it won't be to bad."  
  
" Hey and look, you've already made a new friend," Marisa smiled. " Well this is my stop, so."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, you can guarantee it," JJ said as Marisa got up from the seat shaking JJ's hand."  
  
"Yeah and I'll see you tomorrow too, you can count on that, you can't bring that glac to school," the punk kid chimed in.  
  
"What did you say his name was?" JJ asked Marisa.  
  
"Jake, Jake Andrews."  
  
"Oh, ok see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Instructions  
  
  
  
JJ got off the bus in front of the federal building, the bus sped off and JJ just stood there looking at the building. Then he began walking towards it, thinking, what am I doing here they don't want to see me here. He got inside and the guard looked at him in amazement and said, "What can I help you with today Mr. Bond?"  
  
"Please, Joe, call me JJ we've known each other since I was born."  
  
"Sorry, JJ, I am just so surprised, well and happy to see you again."  
  
They each gave each other a hug and then Joe just looked at JJ and said, "I'm really sor."  
  
"Wait I know what you're gonna say, but don't, I know my father was a good man, and you're gonna miss him a lot, I am too."  
  
There was another big hug, and then JJ said, " Where can I find M, that's why I'm really here she wanted to see me."  
  
Joe pointed to the elevator with a smile and waved goodbye, and went back to his post. JJ got into the elevator, and a voice came on the intercom, "Glad to see you made it JJ, took you long enough."  
  
"Hello Q, how are things, still up to your old tricks?"  
  
"Push the button right above 12, the one that says, RA," Q directed JJ.  
  
"What's that mean. Q? Q?" there was silence on the COM.  
  
JJ made it to the floor and Q greeted him with a handshake right as he got off the elevator.  
  
"So what do you have for me this time?"  
  
"You mean what can you destroy?"  
  
"Stuff happens you know that Q."  
  
"Whatever JJ, look here. I have a new watch for you. It is slightly different than the old issue one but it works just as good. This little one right here I'm very proud of, they are reading glasses that you can control whatever you set your watch for, just in case your watch is damaged or taken."  
  
"So you just push here?" JJ asked as he pushed one side of the glasses, and a test dummy blew up in the corner.  
  
"Yes JJ there," said frustratingly.  
  
"Hello JJ, it's wonderful to see you again." M said  
  
JJ turned around and saw M standing right there with a smirk on her face. "Still messing everything up still I see," she said as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"It's great to see you again M, it's been too long."  
  
"Alright, we need to get to business."  
  
JJ clears his throat, and lets go of M and says sternly, " Alright lets do this."  
  
"Here is your papers, there is a lot to fill out, for a man that's been gone for three years," M said.  
  
"Second of all, here are some of the plans we recovered from a lot of satellite action going on locally."  
  
"Satellite? The only satellites controlled from here are government satellites, so why don't you just ask what satellites they control from here and which one they've been using a lot recently."  
  
"JJ, we've thought a head of you, we've done that, none of the satellites they control from here match the activity signals we received from this one, and to add on to that this satellite uses, American, British, German, Russian, and Spanish codes, so how's that for digestion," M smirked.  
  
" Well M looks like you've outwitted me, huh? Where is the signal coming from, because from these charts it looks really strong, some big dish, or close range?" JJ questioned.  
  
"I was getting to that JJ, the signals we picked up came from the High School down the road, that must a hub for the operations going on there. So your mission 008 if you chose to except it is to find the operations room, get the codes, put the enemy into custody, and recover any information on this villain."  
  
"Will I have to go under cover, or just you know bust in guns blazing, exercising my license to kill?" JJ said sarcastically.  
  
"You will go under cover as." before M could finish JJ butted in and said, "A student, more specifically a high school senior."  
  
" Yes, how did you know?" M questioned  
  
"I saw the high school on the way here, and I noticed something pretty odd that shouldn't be there."  
  
"Oh, and what may that be?" M inquired.  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe a dish that is for controlling tracking satellites, and another that is used for spy satellites," JJ retorted.  
  
"Well I see that you have beaten us to the punch one more time JJ," M said, " we will enroll you as soon as possible, any preferences?  
  
"Yeah, put all in all of Jake Andrews classes."  
  
First Day  
  
JJ pulls up to the high school in a brand new BMW z4, and as he is driving through heads are turning in amazement. He pulls into a parking spot next to gang of thugs and gets out of the car. He steps out of the car dressed a new pair of black Timberland boots, a new pair of black jeans, a T-shirt, a gold chain and a leather jacket with sunglasses. His hair was cut and styled with gel. A guy comes over to his car, and starts looking at it and says, "Nice ride son, how much do these things cost."  
  
"I have no clue, I didn't buy it, it's a company car," JJ said as he put his jacket on.  
  
"What you mean company car, how old are you?" the guy said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm a senior here, it's my fathers company car actually," JJ replied.  
  
"Oh, I was about to say. He lets you drive it to school, and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, it's basically mine though."  
  
"Oh, that's cool, lets me introduce my self, I'm Mondo, and who are you?" "Oh, my name is JJ, I just transferred here from California."  
  
"Cool, Cali F, here are my boys I roll wit, dis is Seth, Mo, Tony, and Martin." They all shook hands and started talking, then the bell rang and JJ said, "I got to go register, but I'll catch y'all later."  
  
"Aiight man," Mondo said as he shook JJ's hand.  
  
JJ walked up to the office to get his transfer papers, when he got there he saw Marisa. "Fancy meeting you here," JJ said as he came up behind her grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, hey JJ I didn't expect to see you so soon," Marisa said after she jumped.  
  
"Can I help you young man?" the secretary said looking at JJ.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm transferring here is my transcript."  
  
"Ok, here is your schedule, oh and Marisa can show you to your class, she has the same one."  
  
"Well how convenient," JJ said as he smiled looking at Marisa.  
  
Marisa and JJ walked down the hall, just laughing and talking, until they got to the classroom door. They both stopped and Marisa said, "Well here we are."  
  
"Thanks for walking me," JJ said as he put his hand on her shoulder, she just smiled.  
  
They opened the door, and walked in, and just for JJ's luck there was Jake sitting right at the door. Jake turns around and glares at JJ, as JJ just walks by and smiles at him. JJ approaches the desk and gives his pass and schedule to the teacher, the teacher says, "Ok JJ you can have a seat over there in front of Jake."  
  
JJ smiles and simply replies, "Wonderful," with a devious look on his face.  
  
JJ starts walking toward Jake, Jake starts to stand up and JJ opens his coat enough so Jake can see his gun. Jake immediately sits right back down in his seat. As JJ walks by Jake he pats him on the back and says, "Hey buddy, long time no see."  
  
Jake looks up at JJ with a disgruntled look on his face, and JJ just smiles then JJ takes his seat. "Now class we were discussing the American Revolution, now JJ just tell me if any of this stuff goes over your head," JJ nods.  
  
The teacher is talking while Jake is just glaring at JJ. JJ is paying no attention to him; his eyes were concentrated on Marisa, over sitting by the window. As JJ is gazing at Marisa he sees a helicopter outside the window, with a gunner at the side of it. "Everyone down," JJ yells as the gunner opens fire on the classroom. The whole classroom gets on the floor as JJ crawls out of the room and starts running down the hall. He is running as fast as possible with the gunner in the helicopter is fire rounds at him just missing. JJ jumps into an enclosed hall and as he is airborne a bullet gets him the leg. He hits the ground with an "Ahhhh."  
  
JJ starts crawling to the door at the end of the hall, when the gunner jumps out of the copter into the school halls. He starts running down the hall JJ is in, and when he gets about 50 feet away from JJ, JJ pushes a button on his watch, and the man collapses. JJ gets to his feet and makes his way out to the parking lot. He gets to his car limping the whole way, and gets inside the copter heading right to him. He arms the rockets in his headlights, and fires two at the copter blowing it up on impact.  
  
JJ lets out a big sigh and gets out of the car and heads back to the classroom. When he gets back Marisa gives him a big hug and starts crying. "Is everyone alright?" JJ asked concerned. " No we're not alright you almost got us killed, you jackass," Jake exclaimed, "What are you anyway, some government agent, or some type of hit man?"  
  
" A little bit of both I guess," JJ retorted.  
  
JJ looks down at his leg and then looks at Marisa and says sarcastically, "This has been a great first day."  
  
  
  
Briefing  
  
  
  
After everything was taken care of by the MI6 legal team, JJ and Marisa had to go to headquarters to be briefed. "Where are they taking us JJ."  
  
"Don't worry we're just going to headquarters, so they can talk to us about what happened."  
  
"Why just us, everyone saw it?"  
  
"Because I work for them, and you're my newest acquaintance."  
  
JJ and Marisa were led down the hall to M's office. There in the window looking out at the school was M. The door is swung open and JJ and Marisa stand in the doorway, Marisa with a look of shock.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" M asked JJ, looking at Marisa  
  
"Oh her, she is just in shock because of all that happened, today," JJ replied "Please have a seat," M said, directing JJ and Marisa, " I too am very amazed with what happened today, not only with the direct attack on yourself, but the way you handled after being gone for so long."  
  
"What does she mean been gone for so long, JJ?" Marisa exclaimed.  
  
"Well...I uh.I ," JJ stuttered.  
  
"Marisa, my name is M, and I work for a British government agency called MI6. This young man you have been seeing is JJ Bond, son of one of our greatest agents James Bond. His father was killed during a mission trying to catch the same man that attacked your school today. And, well, JJ hasn't really been in practice lately."  
  
"So you lied to me?" Marisa yelled at JJ.  
  
JJ slouched in his chair with hands on his head, and said, "I did not lie to you. much. I really did just start school today, I dropped out after my father died. So really I didn't lie to you I didn't tell you the whole truth.."  
  
" That's enough discussion." M retorted, "I can't have you going back to school and putting all the students at risk, so JJ this is going to have to be a standard mission, no undercover mess anymore."  
  
"Ok, but what about Marisa, she can't go back to school with this knowledge she could get into trouble," JJ said as he winked at Marisa.  
  
"She will assist you in your endeavors, I realize that she may not be the most experienced, well not experienced at all, but she can be taught."  
  
"Now you're sure that this is such a good idea, because I work fine alone, and usually when I have a female I don't get any work done, because she's a distraction," JJ said.  
  
"Hello, I'm sitting right here, you can stop talking about me anytime now," Marisa shouted.  
  
JJ and M looked at Marisa like she was crazy, and then looked at each other like this wasn't such a good idea. Then JJ broke the silence and says, "Lets get started." 


End file.
